The Developed Abilities
by Willatreetwin
Summary: I got the idea that I should write my first ever story based of of my first fanfic as an insider. The new abilities fanfic challenge. This will be an extended version of the submission but the first 2 chapters will be the original. Please review! Rated K-plus for some minor violence and injuries and possible minor romance.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda: _See ya there!_

Finn raced down the stairs as fast as lightning hollering out to his mother, "I'll be back before dinner!" His mother dashed out into the room and kissed him on the forehead and kindly said, "Have fun sweetheart." He wondered why his mother still treated him like a four year old. He said goodbye, not wanting to fight her on the topic. He hopped on his bike and rode off.

He dashed into Frozen Marble not wanting to leave Amanda waiting. Thankfully, she hadn't arrived yet. He ordered her usual for her and started thinking of why she needed to see him so badly. He hoped it wasn't another talk about Disney or Overtakers or Keepers. He wanted to have a normal conversation with Amanda and not talk about the craziness going on in their lives, not that he thought it was remotely possible to have a normal life now. He needed to think of a topic before she- he was cut off by Amanda snapping to get him out of his trance. Had he said something embarrassing out loud in front of her? He judged by her look he hadn't, yet.

"Are you okay, Finn?" she said this in such a way that made him stutter.

"F-Fine now t-that y-y-you're here." This made her giggle and that made him start to chuckle himself. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially Maybeck, but he had fallen for her. Hard.

"Finn, I need to talk to you." Great, he thought, she is going to break up with me before we are even an official couple. He braced himself for the worse. It turned out to be worse than he feared; it was a conversation about the keepers.

"As you know, Jess and I were born Fairlies, but not all of us are that way. A small and rare portion of Fairlies develop their abilities later on in life."

Where is this going, Amanda?" Finn said slightly rude, already done with the topic.

"Would you let me talk? As I said, not all of us are Fairlies to begin with. About a week ago, Willa emailed me saying that she woke up one morning in the air. As in, flying? Finn, are you even listening to me?"

Finn was indeed focusing, but on his ice cream and not Amanda. He looked up guiltily at her and told her that he was listening, still with his mouth full of chocolate chip cookie dough. He won a disapproving look from her and she continued on. This time she had his full attention.

"Finn, I think that Willa is becoming a Fairlie."


	2. The Actual Answer

"We better talk to her. Eat up, slowpoke I'm almost done!" He won a smile from her that lit up the room and made him feel at home." Finn was trying to sound calm, but was very nervous for what lied ahead for Willa.

Willa was lying down in her room watching _The __Hunger __Games_ peacefully when there was a knock at the door ruining her relaxation while her family was away on vacation and she was home being sick.

She lazily threw the blankets off and slowly scooted her way to the front door to see Amanda and Finn standing there smiling at her. She was still sick and wanted to get back to her movie so she mumbled, "What do you guys want?"

Finn felt like saying "Nice to see you too." but didn't, knowing she was sick and miserable. Amanda had asked if they could come in and she surprisingly allowed them to.

Finn wanted to get straight to the point. "I heard about your incident last week." The bringing up of the topic made Willa perk up. "I honestly don't know what happened" she said "I just woke up in the middle of my room five feet in the air." Amanda had started to explain to Willa what she had told Finn at Frozen Marble.

Finn had thought of something, "Willa get dressed. I think it's time we pay a visit to our friend at the fire station. In just under an hour Willa had taken a shower, gotten dressed and they were at the firehouse and with Wayne.

"It was a good thought, Amanda that Willa was becoming a Fairlie, but I do know the actual answer to Willa's predicament." Wayne had all three's full attention all eager to know what had happen." As part of a new update to the holograms, I'm giving some of you abilities to increase our chances at defeating the Overtakers we will all me after I have mastered giving you all unique abilities. Willa, you witnessed me attempting to test your ability at flight. You will all have new abilities in short time but I need to test it."The three were sitting there in awe that they were soon to become "super-DHI's". Wayne continued speaking, "Amanda, in addition to your powers as Fairlies, I am also enhancing your DHI status as well. Willa, I am sorry if I startled you by your awakening to, well, flying."

"No problem. To be honest it was awesome!" This made Wayne laugh which filled the room with a good feeling.

Finn was way too excited at the moment, "Is there any chance you know what I'm gonna be able to do?" Finn blurted. He was dying to know the answer.

Wayne began again, "You Finn, unlike Willa's defense ability will have an ability to put us one step ahead of the Overtakers with the ability to read their minds by only looking at them." Finn stared at the man with his jaw dropped, and then he burst out by screaming, "THIS IS AWESOME!" Wayne smiled and told him to be patient and that in a matter of time he too, would have his beyond useful ability. Only a few moments later, the three were chatting among themselves trying to figure out the other abilities the keepers would receive. They were stopped when Amanda asked when they were to inform the rest of the keepers and other two already had their phones in their hands ecstatically telling their friends of the new abilities to come.


	3. Your Ugliness

Finn and Willa were, phone in hand and texting the others in no more than three seconds. Due to Nash's rule of no phones Amanda sat in boredom next to Finn awaiting the bus to take them home.

Willa, going back and forth from emailing Jess and texting Charlene had easily convinced the two of the latest series of events and they were currently going back and forth on what the possibilities there were for the new upgrades and how this would affect them in getting one step ahead of the Overtakers and putting them into defeat.

Finn, on the other hand, was going on with Philby and Maybeck, who weren't the easiest of people to convince of super-natural happenings. He was currently trying to convince them that he wasn't pulling one over on them and that Wayne had told them that Willa's situation had indeed happened. Philby was trying to come up with logical explanations to Willa's awakening whereabouts. So far, none of them included anything logical. Maybeck was constantly replying as if Finn were joking about the entire situation, which was typical for Maybeck. Clearly he was making no progress with either of them and decided that tonight they were to cross over and clear up the whole situation. He prayed that the Overtakers wouldn't mess with their plans, again.

Later that night, Finn woke up beside the well-known statue of Walt Disney himself holding hands with none other than Mickey Mouse. The eeriness to the horizon kept him alert for any unwanted visitors during the meeting. He quickly crept down Main Street in his black hoodie and sweatpants toward the firehouse, not wanting to be caught. He had reached the steps to the loft when he heard the clanking of metal in the distance. "Pirates" he thought to himself. Finn knew that if he was to climb the stairs to the apartment, he would risk being caught and being put in "_Sleeping Beauty Syndrome"_, in which he would risk the other Keepers in trying to save him. He also knew that if he was caught, it would lead the Overtakers to Wayne's hideout, and with Wayne gone, the Keepers' chances of defeating the Overtakers would diminish. He needed a distraction, and needed one fast.

Amanda had crossed over by the statue ten minutes after Finn. She quickly ran behind the bushes off to the side, seeing the blood-thirsty pirates heading toward the firehouse. She knew what she had to do. She summoned every last bit of her strength and took a deep breath. She slightly started to raise her hands when she was interrupted by a jolt of cold winding up her spine, making her lose her concentration.

"Why, what do we have here? It's a little girl trying to save her little boyfriend from worthless robots. Too bad you wasted all your strength on them when you could've used it on something much more powerful." Maleficent had a voice only to be compared by never ending nails on a chalkboard.

"You are but a puppet in this. We know there are powers much stronger than you, your ugliness." Amanda said trying to make the evil fairy's powers weaken.

"Oh, I see. Tell me foolish mortal, does this look like a puppet's work to you?" Amanda's plan obviously wasn't working. Maleficent held out her disgusting hand and a fireball appeared. Maleficent, only ten feet away had her in perfect reach. Amanda concentrated everything she had left in her and did what she could to levitate a few feet in the air, barely dodging the flaming sphere of death. It was then that she saw Willa, with Walt's pen in her hand only about three feet from Maleficent.

"Tell me foolish fairy, did that look like a foolish mortal's work to you. Now!" Amanda cried signaling Willa. She stabbed the villain and Maleficent let out an echoing cry. In a puff of purple smoke, the witch disappeared into thin air. Willa smiled with relief as Amanda floated back down to the ground. "Your ugliness, I like it. That'll come in handy someday." She laughed. Amanda hugged her gratefully and whispered, "You saved my life." Willa smiled at her and said "That's what friends are for, but now would be a good time to help Finn. Willa said signaling Amanda to get down. Out of nowhere two vines with someone holding on to each came out of the night sky heading toward the pirates.

**I think I figured out everyone's abilities and how they will help.**

**Finn: Mind-reading so the keepers can find out the Overtakers plan**

**Charlene: Duplication so the OT's will go after a different set of keepers**

**Philby: Echolocation to locate the OT's**

**Willa: Flying as defense**

**Maybeck: Teleportation as a diversion and as defense**

**Amanda: Atmokinesis on top of her ability to control the wind she can control other elements**

**Jess: Super speed as both offensive and defensive uses**

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Review! **


	4. The Elaborate Plan

Maybeck awoke by the usual statue to see Amanda and Maleficent on one side of the street, Finn and the obnoxious pirates on the other, with the pirates heading toward the firehouse. He knew he had to act fast. He headed off toward the bushes on the side of the street with the pirates, personally wanting to avoid Maleficent. Besides, he had seen Willa go off with the pen anyways. It was then that a voice startled him. "Hello." A British accent said down at his feet. Maybeck swore that if there wasn't a building right at his back, that he would have jumped a mile. "Philby, I thought you were a dang pirate." Although, Maybeck being Maybeck, a guy who couldn't care less about his language, he didn't say 'dang', he said something that would've gotten any other keeper grounded for a month. Philby ignored the foul language to get to the point. "We need to help Finn" Philby said in a whisper. Even Maybeck could tell this, though. "Thanks a lot. I totally didn't know that." Philby had already had enough. Maybeck had broken his record of how fast he can annoy him. 16 seconds it was. "We need a plan. Lucky enough, I have one." Maybeck looked at him as if to say, "Don't you always?" and Philby started.

_15 minutes later_

Finn had watched the Amanda, Willa, and Maleficent ordeal go down when he got the chance to look between the pirates. He had fought off about half of them, being six in all, but he couldn't quite tell, for they were moving far too quickly even though they were robots. He had found a large tree branch on the ground for him to use to fight them off, but it wasn't helping much. One of Maleficent's slaves kicked him in the gut but it passed through him. He managed to become slightly solid and grabbed the boot of the pirate and twisted it sending it to the ground. He heard faint yelling from above, but was still occupied with the remaining two pirates. Then, Finn saw it. It was Philby and Maybeck swinging on vines.

_10 minutes ago_

"This will never work." Maybeck said to cover the fact that he was disappointed hadn't thought of a plan himself. Philby's plan was to grab vines from outside of _The Jungle Cruise _and tie them on to the low wires above the area where Finn was handling the pirates fairly well up until this point. From there they would jump and knock the pirates down. It was an elaborate plan, but better than going out and fighting them with sticks. They had cut down the three or four vines they needed when they heard the clacking sound of high heels. They took cover behind a bush and silently waited.

_About 20 minutes later_

Finn was sure of what he saw. It was the two of them, on vines attached to who knows what and coming straight for him. Charlene came out from behind a bush and pulled Finn back having known what the two were up to. Philby and Maybeck were two feet from each of the two pirates when they extended their legs and gave them a push with all their might sending them back a good five to ten feet. Willa and Amanda then appeared behind them. Amanda had a concerned look in her eye. "We need to get into the firehouse. I have a big feeling that's not the last of them." As soon as Finn was about to ask where she was, Jess appeared behind Amanda. She started, "Sorry guys, I fell asleep before we were crossed over and had a dream. I'll tell you guys later. We gotta go I thought I heard pirates coming when I crossed over." They climbed the steps to Wayne's apartment and the old man quickly caught on to their predicament. He hurried the seven in, and closed the door to a crack and he saw the pirates rounding the corner as the last of them rushed in. He silently closed the gap and turned towards the kids. Philby spoke up first, "Boy, do we have a story for you guys." He glanced over at Maybeck, whose heart was still racing from what they had just witnessed.

They all took a seat in the small apartment as Philby and Maybeck started to tell their tale. Philby started it off, "We had ducked down behind an oversized bush, and luckily we could peer through the gaps without being seen." He motioned toward Maybeck allowing him to speak. "Around the corner come Queeny and her nuisance side-kick, Cruella DeVil. We heard as much as possible, but their voices were hushed. They started talking about some sort of plot to get rid of us. Apparently, they are getting pretty desperate because they were going through a list possible help for some big uprising." Maybeck glanced to Philby. "They had sat down on a bench only a few feet away as they went back and forth with character names. They had gone through likely allies such as Dr. Facilier, the Queen of Hearts, and Hades. Those are characters we would expect, but then Cruella made one last request, for the Evil Queen was denying most. It was the one thing that Lady Grimhilde gladly agreed to; Mickey Mouse." A loud gasp filled the room as a feeling of uncertainty and unpleasantness swept throughout the room. Maybeck finished, "She had agreed to bring it by Maleficent to cast a spell on Mickey and use his powers against us." The Keepers were speechless. Willa looked as if she was coming to tears. Charlene had surpassed her and was already sobbing. Jess and Amanda were hugging tightly. Finn looked down at the ground in defeat. Wayne then spoke to the children, "Well, I guess we have a mouse to save." The Keepers looked among themselves and then to Wayne and all nodded.

**Wow. I was on the verge of tears as I wrote that. Tell me what you guys think!**


	5. The Insider

Philby had been given the assignment to keep watch for any Overtakers that might've been trying to locate the hiding place of the Keepers, which they thought would lead them to Wayne. Finn had sensed that this would have been a goal of the Overtakers, so he and the other five had set off for the apartment at the top of Escher's Keep 20 minutes ago. Philby kept in touch with the other Keepers in the case that he needed backup. The Card Soldiers from Alice in Wonderland had been snooping around the firehouse and Philby was trying to lead them away. The soldiers were gaining on him faster then he'd hoped. He had made a sharp turn into Tomorrowland and quickly hid behind a statue of a rocket. As soon as the last of them had rounded the corner towards _The Carousel of Progress_ Philby dashed toward Main St. To be cautious, he had hidden behind a trash can and texted Finn.

Philby: _Had a run-in w/ the Queen of Hearts' army may need one backup to be safe._

Finn: _Alright, Jess is on her way. Where should she meet you?_

Philby: _Outside of the bakery._

Finn: _She's on her way._

Philby: _Thanks!_

Finn: _No problem. Make sure Wayne is okay._

Philby: _I've got it under control._

Jess had arrived no later than 5 minutes after Finn had last texted him. Philby said, "We have to clear the area. We can't let anyone get into the firehouse." Jess responded with, "I pretty much figured that out. What do you want me to do?" He could tell she obviously was tired and had no liking to the fact that she was out here risking her life while the others were up in the apartment. "I'm going to check the plaza. If I yell text Finn on my phone and request for more backup, at least two if it looks bad." Philby handed her his phone. "When I come back we'll go to the apartment together, just in case unwanted visitors are with Wayne." Jess cut him off. "Why can't I just go in there now?" Philby didn't quite know how to answer this. "I need you to contact the rest of the Keepers for backup if I need it. If you're checking in on Wayne and I need help, how are you supposed to get me help?" Jess gave him a distasteful look and then said in an angered tone, "Are you not letting me go up there because I'm a girl? I can have Amanda go full on wind power if I need her to." Philby was aggravated that he wasn't already out there, checking the perimeters. "We need to get going Jess." He hurried off to the other side of the street and she was still staring at him. She headed toward the firehouse steps and said, "That's what I thought."

Philby had made his way to the first corner of the plaza when he heard a faint whistle off in the distance. He came out of hiding and looked over to Jess, who just shrugged. He continued on, going on to the next corner where he hid behind a souvenir cart and slightly peeked out from behind it. Down the street, he could see a figure coming down Main Street, but he couldn't tell who it was. He signaled Jess to take cover as the figure came better into sight. Philby could see that it was holding something in his hand and was rather short. Philby came to a conclusion on which character the figure was. It was Grumpy, the loud, short-tempered, determined dwarf. Philby wasn't completely aware of Grumpy's side in the battle of good and evil, for he had helped defeat Lady Grimhilde once before in his movie. Philby was not about to stroll up to him and ask, for the consequences could be deadly. Philby turned to see Grumpy making his way toward the cart and he needed to think of a plan. He couldn't just run into the apartment and lock the door. With doing that, if Grumpy was an Overtaker, it would expose the hiding place of Wayne and ultimately the upgrades to the DHI's. He had to think fast, so he grabbed a plastic pirate's sword from the cart, stood and spun towards Grumpy. Grumpy took a step back and threw his hands in the air in surrender. Philby was surprised by how quickly Grumpy had placed down his axe and assumed he must be help. Philby lowered the sword, but did not drop it. He then said, "What is your purpose of being here?" Philby asked. Grumpy came closer to Philby and whispered, "Can we talk somewhere else?" Philby studied Grumpy for a second and repeated his question, "What is your purpose of being here?" This time Philby said it a little louder. Grumpy signaled him to bend down and then slapped him and gruffly said, "Did you really think I'd side with the freaks who took Snow White?" Philby felt like slapping the dwarf, but didn't because he had made a point. Philby had started to walk towards Jess, when he turned and said to the dwarf, "Come on. Hurry it up! We don't have all night!" The dwarf quickly caught up to Philby and Jess as they made their way towards Escher's Keep. When they reached the entrance and Philby said to Grumpy, "Follow Jess. She will lead you to the other Keepers and you can tell them how you plan to help us." He then turned to Jess. "I'll be fine from here. I'm going to check on Wayne and report back to you guys." Jess handed him his phone and they took off in different directions.

Jess and Grumpy had climbed to the top of the Keep and entered the apartment. At the sight of Grumpy the crowd quietly gasped and the two took their seats. Grumpy then started, "All of the characters of defending the parks against the Overtakers know that all of you plan on upgrading yourselves and become more powerful than ever. With us knowing there is probably some sort of way that the Overtakers could have also found this out and plan to use it against you." The Keepers nodded knowing that this was very possible. Grumpy continued, "I come here to help you as a source of an insider to let you know what the Overtakers plan to do before they do it." Amanda was confused. "How would you do that?" Grumpy turned toward her. "I know I am not the stereo typical character for the defending side. We can use that to our advantage. A few characters on our side are willing to join the Overtakers and serve as a spy for our side. Some of us will gain access to the knowledge of their schemes. We believe that Cinderella's stepsister Anastasia will come in handy through her mother, who is high up with the Overtakers. I will be able to locate Snow White to see if she has gained any information about anything that might be of use to us." Finn nodded and said, "What you and the others are doing is very noble of you. We thank you and we shall go along with your plan. You may meet us here when you have valuable information. You and the other characters acting as spies are also granted permission to use this room as a place of hiding when you need it." Finn jotted down something in a notebook and handed it to Grumpy. "This is how you find your way to this apartment. Be careful and watch your step." Grumpy nodded and accepted the paper. "You will hear from me soon." He got up and Finn motioned to Jess to escort him down the Keep. She nodded and headed for the door.

Philby had reached the stairs to the firehouse loft with no problem. He reached the top and opened the door to find an empty room and the flash drive with the work for the DHI upgrade gone. He rummaged through the room on the verge of tears and whispered, "Wayne?"


	6. The Capture

Wayne was working diligently to try and upgrade the kids' DHI status by the end of the week. The attempts to find him were growing exponentially and the group needed a more efficient way of battle strategy. He had completed the five original Keeper's status upgrades, but was having trouble inputting the upgrade of the Fairlies for an unknown reason. He was establishing how to manipulate the server so that he could input the code to upgrade the current status, when it hit him; he had inserted the two girls as with the other Keepers, as humans with no sort of deciphering as to if they are Fairlies or not. It would not input due to the differences in a Fairlie DHI and a regular one. When he tried inputting the code, it was trying to override their powers as Fairlies, which since they were born with it, isn't possible. He inputted Amanda's code for the ability of Atmokinesis, the ability to control the weather, on top of her wind abilities, and the computer flashed a small green box that read: Success! He started inputting Jess' code when the wooden floor creaked from behind him.

"Sorry to bother you, old friend, but I'm going to have to take you on a little trip." The green fairy cackled.

Wayne hit save and waited for the progress bar to be completed. He pulled out the flash drive, despite the fact that Maleficent knew nothing of today's technology, and stuffed it in his back pocket. She smirked.

"Why what do we have here?" she circled Wayne and continued, "I heard you were trying to help the puny little brats try and defeat us." She let out an evil laugh and questioned, "Did you honestly think you could defeat us?" She took the flash drive out of his pocket and held it up to her wretched eyes and studied to device. She tossed it back to him and stated, "Why would you use such a contraption? It looks worthless."

Wayne fired back, "Why would you use such a plot? That is worthless and pitiful. You have no intention on winning, do you? All of these characters in your so called "army" were all made to do but one thing, lose. Walt Disney created you to do nothing but try and stop the heroes and heroines from prevailing, but you all ultimately lose. Every single time this happens, so why should now be any different?"

Maleficent was furious and quite frightened, which was Wayne's plan. Drain her powers until she is rendered useless. She screeched at him, "You watch your mouth, old man!" Wayne did not even flinch. This also surprised Maleficent, making her powers drain. She tried to conjure up a fireball, but she failed. Wayne let out a laugh and Maleficent approached him. "I want you to know, Wayne that a change of era is upon us. I've heard of the world outside these walls and from what I hear, not everything is Happily Ever After, so to speak. That it is much like a world of what I envision for these parks. I want you to know that it is time that my Happily Ever After becomes a reality."

Wayne gulped and then said, "You may think that this world is evil, but deep down in every soul is a resistance of evil and even if you manage to attempt to overthrow these parks, good will rise up against all evil and defeat you. Mark my words, Maleficent, that you will never prevail."

Maleficent just stared at the elderly Imagineer in awe of what she had just heard. She then started to yell, "Where are the pesky little brats? Shouldn't they be saving their ring leader? If I know them, they would already be here, nosing around in my business! Where are they, Wayne? I thought that they would do anything for you, yet they aren't outside or anywhere, as I'm aware of. So, how exactly do you plan on defeating me if the little nuisances aren't here to defeat me?"

Wayne knew she was going to take him with her, and he knew she was to do it soon. He sat down on his bed and tucked the flash drive into his pillow when she turned around to see his computer. He knew that they were in the apartment and that they would come and check on him before their return. He knew that they would search the room for clues. If he knew Philby, he would be able to finalize the upgrades and install the new abilities. He trusted that the kids would soon find him at all costs. He believed in them.

Maleficent turned to him and said, "I'm sorry Wayne, but it looks like you'll be coming with me." The two disappeared in a puff of smoke and less than a minute later, Philby shot through the door.

Philby had texted Finn. Philby: _Wayne's missing! I think we should all stick together. Bring the Return just in case._

Finn's phone beeped and he saw the message from Philby. He scrambled to his feet and as he was running out the door, he faced the group, as they were still sitting there staring at him. "Wayne's gone." The rest scrambled to the door, Finn grabbed the Return and the all sprinted to the firehouse with no trouble.

A few minutes later, the seven were rummaging through the room looking for some sort of hint. They searched every drawer, every nook and cranny until they were all too tired to search any longer. Maybeck sat down on Wayne's bed and said, "It's hopeless, the Overtakers got him." The group sighed and Maybeck rested his head on Wayne's pillow to find a small, hard lump where he laid his head. He reached inside the pillow and found the flash drive. He held it up to the group and said, "Guys? What's this tiny box doing inside Wayne's pillowcase?" Philby snatched it out of his hand and plugged it into the computer. Once again, the Keeper's hope of saving the parks was restored. 


End file.
